Wrong Place, Wrong Time
by The Akatsuki Wolf
Summary: If you're caught in the wrong place at the wrong time by one of the most dangerous gang members to walk the streets, what were you supposed to do? That wasn't something they taught you. Sasuke was sent to kill Deidara one night, but mistakes were made and he ends up captured instead. But, Deidara has other intentions instead of killing him. "A little masochist, are you, yeah?" (AU)


**AUTHORESS: Amaya~Ikari**

**DATE WRITTEN: 6/27/13**

**TITLE: Wrong Place, Wrong Time**

**ANIME: Naruto**

**PAIRING: Yaoi: DeidaraXSasuke**

**STATUS: Oneshot: Complete**

**RELATED STORIES: None**

**WARNINGS: Sex between two males, dub-con, violence, AU and minor OOC. **

_~We had the right love at the wrong time~_

* * *

A single bullet, that was all it took to kill a man. One _"bang"_ and he was gone. Physically of course; the human memory seems to be unable to forget some people, and everyone has someone that loves them. Even if you don't say it aloud, love is felt, not heard or seen.

"Maybe next time you'll be smarter, yeah." A callous voice broke the night's eerie silence, azure eyes glinting in amusement. The full moon was the only light, though it slowly disappeared as the moon went behind a cluster of clouds; as if it were horrified at what it had just witnessed. A young blonde around the age of nineteen holstered his gun, turning to abandon the scene. The sarcastic statement made him smirk as he stalked out of the alley. Really, who was stupid enough to just loiter around an alleyway at this time of night? Especially knowing you had enemies that were more than happy to steal your life.

His long blonde hair was down from the tie he usually kept it in, the black trench coat he wore was open, the red clouds on it could easily be mistaken for blood stains at first glance. His smirk darkened when he heard someone scream at discovering the grisly murder. "Surprise." He murmured to himself, turning a corner. He wasn't in a hurry, he was aware that even if someone saw him they wouldn't dare to tell the pathetic excuse of law enforcement in this city. Hell, the officers themselves rarely even tried to detain one of the Akatsuki. They were either too afraid or too smart to try.

He listened with disinterest at the miscellany of voices, music and other numerous sounds of people moving on with their lives. You know what they say; a city never sleeps. He sighed in an annoyed manner, boredom beginning to set in. He finished this mission a day ahead of schedule and had the night to himself; but what to do with it? Being young he was easily bored and difficult to satisfy, nothing that came to mind seemed entertaining to him. Clubs? No, he wasn't in the mood to deal with idiots or desperate people. Bars? Not a smart idea, he needed to stay sober while on work. That was about all there was to do in the night life, party and drink. He was looking for something more…exciting.

He cut into a separate alley, the darkness calming his thoughts. This city wasn't unfamiliar to him, though every time he came here things seemed more…wild. He shivered then as a familiar feeling coursed through him, eyes looking up. A slow smirk crossed his face; he wasn't alone.

He didn't pause or give a sign he was aware of the stalker's presence, he instead continued walking deeper into the alley, beginning to slow as he neared the end of it. He gave his attacker this much; they managed to remain silent, a difficult feat. Though whoever it was they were either unfamiliar with whom he was stalking, or he underestimated him; the feeling of being watched was impossible to ignore when you were trained your entire life to be on sharp guard.

He took a slow breath, bracing himself for the next action; after all, uninformed or not, he was unsure of how skilled this little follower may be. He stopped, the tension in the air sending an explosion of adrenaline throughout him as both he and his pursuer snapped into attack mode. He heard the sound of a blade as it whistled through the air, he whipped around, one step backwards was all it took to dodge the blade; though this apparent assassin was just as fast.

The knife was stabbed upwards, though he managed to turn enough to avoid a serious injury a mild scratch was made across his side. He winced, the distraction allowing the attacker to elbow him in the stomach. _He's fast, I'll give him that much._

Deidara thought, telling by the hiss of pain as he caught the assassin's wrist -before the knife could slit his throat- that he was a male. Deidara slammed the man's back against the brick wall, quickly pinning his other arm along with it, his other hand holding the gun to the man's temple. Internally he smirked. _Fast…but not very strong. _

He mused, the moon came from its hiding place, illuminating the secretive little alley. He took the moment of silence before he killed this would-be murderer to look him over. The brief hesitation slowly changed his mind about the decision to end the kid's life. He looked familiar. Raven hair, ivory skin, eyes darker than the night sky. "Uchiha Sasuke… You're Itachi's brother, aren't you."

He stated rather than asked. The teenager remained silent, though the unadulterated rage in his eyes hinted that he had plenty to say. "They hadn't said my target would be of the Akatsuki." Sasuke intoned, his mind silently trying to articulate a plan out of the situation he'd just gotten himself into. He had been given little information on the man he was ordered to kill besides minor physical descriptions. Look where being unquestioning got him; pinned against the wall by Deidara of the Akatsuki. The only words to describe the situation were swear words.

Deidara chuckled deeply, the sound seeming malevolent as it echoed off the brick walls. "I suppose you should be less cocky and take the time to learn about your opponent then, hm?" He said, well aware of which strings to pull to irritate Sasuke; though his expression remained cold, his eyes gave away how he felt. "I expected a fool such as you to be more inattentive." He replied, words dripping with acidity. Deidara sneered, smart mouthed little brat. "Insolence doesn't get you far, Uchiha. Perhaps learning humility would save your miserable life, yeah. Seeing as if you keep up your arrogant act then you'll end up in the same predicament you're in now." He hissed, grip tightening to bruise the pale wrists.

Sasuke arched a brow. "You speak as if you don't intend to kill me. Too weak to finish the job?" He had a vague idea that if he could anger Deidara enough, the blonde's temper would get to him and he would let go to try and beat him; he knew a bit about Deidara and his short fuse. He shuddered as the cold metal of the gun's barrel was slowly dragged down his cheek and neck, Deidara put it back in its holder. "Your next lesson is not to bring a knife to a gun fight." With that he looked Sasuke up and down. Kisame had said Sasuke was five years younger than Itachi, that would make him sixteen, three years Deidara's younger. He was pretty, he wouldn't deny that of course.

He wondered if telling Sasuke he looked feminine would piss him off. His pale skin was unmarred, his figure lithe and agile with the hint of muscle. "Bit young to be an assassin, don't you think, hm? Who sent you?" He drawled, eyes not ceasing their intake. "If you plan to try and interrogate me, you will have to work harder than that." Sasuke answered. Deidara laughed, amused with Sasuke's stubbornness. "You act quite tough. I'm aware you are a rogue worker, kitten. I suspect your own city hired you, yeah?" He bit back another chuckle as Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "Oh, are you surprised? We know more about you than you think."

Sasuke glared straight into Deidara's eyes, his mind trying to decipher the glint in them. "Either let go or finish what I started, I don't want to waste time on you." He deadpanned, earning a scoff. "You and your attitude. Someone ought to knock you down a few pegs, hm. I'm not interested in killing you, someone so pretty is rare to come by, I've other ideas for you." Sasuke's eyes widened when Deidara's eyes flashed with sinister intent, vainly attempting to pull his wrists free and twist out of the gang member's grip, distrust and suspicion in his eyes as he glared the other man down.

"I have nothing to offer, I suggest you slither back to your hideout." He hissed, pressing back against the wall as Deidara leaned forward. "I don't care what you want to _offer_, I'm still going to take what I want." He said, crashing their lips together and forcing Sasuke into a rough kiss. Said teenager went rigid, turning his head to break the kiss when his common sense returned to him. "What the hell do you think you're doing? Get off of me!" He demanded, eyes sparking with anger.

Deidara chuckled. "So we've got a fighter for a change, hm. All the more exciting." With that he flipped Sasuke around so his chest was pressed against the wall, pinning his arms behind his back. He leaned closer, nipping the Uchiha's ear. "I suggest you play nice kitten, or things might not end well for you, yeah." Deidara's voice was husky, sending an involuntary shudder down Sasuke's back. Deidara pulled Sasuke away from the wall and roughly pulled him around the corner, kicking open the door to the abandoned apartment and shoving Sasuke inside.

Sasuke hit the floor with a grunt, turning over to his back to try and punch Deidara. He nearly succeeded, but Deidara expected him to try and strike and leaned back far enough to dodge it. He slammed Sasuke's wrists onto the ground, sneering down at him mockingly. Sasuke cursed, teeth grit together in a snarl as he tried to knee Deidara in the stomach. "I suggest you save your energy, yeah." Deidara muttered, leaning down and capturing Sasuke's lips in another ardent kiss.

He bit down on Sasuke's lip to force him to open his mouth, slipping his tongue inside. Sasuke's fists clenched as he pulled on his wrists, trying to turn away to break the kiss. He was caught off guard as Deidara slid his hand along his stomach. His back arched on reflex, he squirmed in an effort to move away from Deidara's invasive touch as the warm hand trailed higher up his chest.

A sound of protest and surprise was muffled by their kiss as Deidara's fingers grazed across his nipples. Deidara smirked, amused at how responsive Sasuke was. He pushed his hand lower, Sasuke's body tensed as the hand went into his pants. He closed his legs together, earning a chuckle from Deidara as said man pulled away from a flushed Uchiha.

"Perfect." Deidara smirked, pushing Sasuke's shirt up and removing it. Sasuke tried to make it difficult for him; his efforts earned him a sharp pain on his shoulder as Deidara bit down harshly on the exposed skin, a warning. Sasuke growled, his hands pressing against Deidara's chest. "Fuck you, get off of me you psychotic bastard!" He hissed, wincing as Deidara grabbed a fistful of his dark hair and pulled his head back. Sasuke felt Deidara's tongue trail along his neck, shivering as the blonde bit over his pulse.

"I could find a better use for your mouth, hm." Deidara murmured, pushing Sasuke's pants down, sliding his hand between the raven's legs. A dark smirk spread across Deidara's lips, Sasuke blushed slightly. "You're already so hard, Sasuke…" He murmured against Sasuke's neck, listening to the teenager's gasp as he palmed his erection.

"Shut up." Sasuke managed to grit out, trying to stop his hips from thrusting into Deidara's hand. He needed friction, but he refused to allow Deidara the satisfaction so easily. Deidara sighed, shaking his head slightly. "You're too prideful for your own good." He said almost mockingly, pulling the last of Sasuke's clothes off. Sasuke pressed his lips together, his arousal throbbing as Deidara slid his fingers across it. Deidara smirked salaciously. "Is there something you want?" He said, purposely teasing the younger.

Sasuke growled at him. "For you to get off of me." He hissed. His breath caught in his throat when Deidara wrapped his fingers around his erection, pumping at a painfully slow pace, causing Sasuke's hips to buck up. "Seems like your body wants something different, hm." Deidara purred against Sasuke's neck, biting down over his pulse hard enough to bring forth blood. He lapped over the mild wound, Sasuke shivered with a low moan escaping his lips.

"If you're gonna fucking do something do it, don't waste time with it." He grit out. Deidara laughed at that. "Is that your way of telling me you want me to go faster, yeah?" He said, pumping his hand up and down Sasuke's erection at a faster pace.

Sasuke's back arched as he finally received the needed friction, his body growing tense as Deidara's thumb rubbed over his sensitive tip. His breathing grew labored as Deidara kissed down his chest, dragging his tongue across one of his nipples, biting down on it lightly and earning a harsh gasp. Sasuke's eyes were shut tightly as Deidara repeated the same action with his other nipple, blowing cool air across it and sending a shudder through the Uchiha's body.

Deidara smirked as Sasuke's body suddenly went rigid, pumping his hand at a faster pace and catching Sasuke off guard with the burst of pleasure. The raven came with a cry of sheer ecstasy, his vision going completely white as electric pleasure shot throughout his entire body. He was panting erratically by the time he finally came down from his high, blinking his eyes to clear his vision. He moaned in surprise into the kiss Deidara suddenly initiated, the blonde took advantage of Sasuke's parted lips and pushed his tongue into Sasuke's mouth.

The heated kiss lingered, Sasuke tried to win dominance in the deep kiss, earning a warning nip to his lower lip, furthering the frenzied lust Sasuke had been sent into by the older man. Teenage hormones never worked out in your favor.

Deidara eventually broke the kiss so they could breathe, his desire darkened eyes looking over Sasuke's flushed and panting form. Sasuke's own eyes were deep with need, pleasing Deidara. He pecked Sasuke's lips again before holding three digits to his mouth. Sasuke's brow furrowed in confusion, though he opened his mouth and took them in. Deidara had a thought cross his mind then that he had been contemplating since he first touched Sasuke, he shivered as Sasuke ran his tongue along the digits and coated them well enough.

He pulled them back, spreading Sasuke's long legs farther apart, stroking his thigh with his thumb and glancing up at the raven as he pushed a digit into him. The tightness constricting his finger along with Sasuke's discomforted cringe confirmed his suspicion. "You're a virgin?" Deidara purred, catching the subtle way Sasuke's eyes flashed, raising a brow. Sasuke bit his lip, managing a glare. He felt his nervousness bubble up inside of him at the almost sadistic smirk that crossed Deidara's lips.

Deidara pushed the digit in and out before thrusting the second one beside it. Sasuke inhaled, shutting his eyes to ignore the sting. It wasn't unbearable, but it hurt slightly, besides the fact that the pain was intimate; that made it a bit worse in his opinion. He felt Deidara's lips graze along his stomach and up his chest, nipping his collarbone.

He flinched when the third finger was added, tempted to try to pull away. Deidara engaged him in an intense kiss, distracting him enough for Sasuke to relax and allow him to scissor the fingers apart and stretch him. Deidara was growing impatient to be inside the tight heat as he pumped the digits in and out for another few minutes, satisfied that he had prepared him enough he pulled them back. Deidara took Sasuke by surprise when he grabbed his raven hair, pulling him onto his knees. "Suck unless you want me to take you dry, hm." Deidara told him, voice low with lust.

Sasuke swallowed, glaring up in disdain; but he didn't doubt Deidara would go through with the threat. He slowly parted his lips, nearly gagging as Deidara pushed his member into his mouth. He controlled his gag reflex, swallowing around Deidara's cock and earning a low moan of approval. He bobbed his head and flicked his tongue over the tip, trying to wet it enough. Deidara kept the hand in his hair, trying not to thrust his hips forward. After a few more seconds he pushed Sasuke back, feeling it was enough.

He placed one hand on Sasuke's hip. "Stay relaxed or it will hurt worse." Deidara murmured against Sasuke's ear, nipping it. Sasuke swallowed, his body was as relaxed as he felt he could get. He wasn't prepared for Deidara to thrust his hips forward so suddenly, however. Deidara stifled a groan as he was finally encased in the tight, hot entrance. Sasuke arched his back with a pained cry, unable to control his body's reaction to the sudden pain. He turned his head away on reflex as he realized his eyes burned with the threat of unshed tears. Deidara inhaled slowly to calm down, forcing himself not to move. He shouldn't have cared about the Uchiha's comfort, but he chose to. Maybe he had a soft spot for pretty ravens. He slowly kissed along Sasuke's neck, his hand sliding up and down his hip to coax him to relax.

Sasuke was unaware he had brought his hands up to clutch Deidara's arms. He grit his teeth, forcing his body to relax enough for the pain to diminish into a dull ache. He hesitated before moving his hips against Deidara's, said man took it as his permission to move.

He pulled out, thrusting back inside. Sasuke bit his tongue to stop the sound of pain that tried to leave his lips, continuing to force himself to stay relaxed as he found it made the pain lessen. Deidara was growing tired of the slow pace, starting to move a bit faster. Sasuke growled as he was pushed to adjust, pulling Deidara down into a harsh kiss, focusing on it rather than anything else.

Their tongues engaged in a sensual dance, as the pace increased Sasuke felt himself start to adjust to the sensation; he began to find himself intoxicated with the combination of pain and pleasure as it flooded his nerves. He moaned lowly into the kiss as the slight burn and full feeling fueled his lust. He moved his hips to meet the thrusts, surprising Deidara. The blonde broke the kiss, both males were panting. "A little masochist, are you, yeah?" His voice was husky, Sasuke shivered in response. He felt Deidara lift one of his legs up, angling differently before thrusting back inside. An explosion of unadulterated ecstasy temporarily paralyzed his senses before he released a sharp cry, shocked at the pleasure that had struck him so suddenly.

Deidara smirked, pleased to have found his prostate so soon. The pace got rougher as they both let their animalistic sides control them, pleasure and lust acting as a drug. Sasuke knew he would probably have bruises on his hips with the way Deidara held him, the thought furthered his lust. Pain and pleasure walked a very thin line; Deidara had severed that line. It was indescribably, twistedly incredible.

He started to tighten around Deidara's member as he felt his climax impending, his erection being rubbed against Deidara's torso. He tried to hold back, his nails creating red marks down Deidara's back. He felt the coil tighten almost painfully in his abdomen. "Come for me." Deidara's seductive voice murmured against his ear, sending Sasuke completely over the edge. He arched his back, Deidara's name leaving his lips in a loud cry as he came, everything in him momentarily shutting down as his orgasm stole his senses.

Deidara lasted another few moments before he buried himself inside Sasuke, coming with a low groan of pleasure before he slowly withdrew. Sasuke moaned softly at the hot feeling, trying to regain his breath. He blinked to clear the black from his vision, delirious from his ecstasy. Deidara chuckled. Virgins, always slow to recover. He pressed his lips against Sasuke's before he stood, locating his clothes. He used his shirt to clean both him and Sasuke off, discarding it. He pulled his pants on before putting his coat on, smirking as Sasuke slowly pushed himself up, cringing in pain.

"You'll be sore for a while, hm." Deidara told him, earning an annoyed glare as Sasuke sluggishly dressed, his neck covered in marks. Deidara pulled him forward and crashed their lips together, forcing his tongue into Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke nipped Deidara's lip as they broke apart. "I'll be seeing you around, Uchiha." He murmured against Sasuke's lips, vanishing out of the door and leaving Sasuke dazed. He waited a moment to collect himself before walking out. It was still dark outside, though the lack of people suggested it was very late. He ran a hand through his hair, exhausted and planning to find a hotel. As he walked down the street, a smirk adorned his expression as he thought of what Deidara had said.

Was that a threat or a promise?

* * *

**AUTHORESS NOTE:**

**I HAD TO GET SOMETHING UP FOR SASUKE'S BIRTHDAY SO SHUT UP AND TAKE IT. KIARA'S THE REASON YOU'RE EVEN GETTING IT.**

**There will be a second chapter I'll put here eventually, but it is NOT a continuation of this. I wrote out this plot two different ways. I have issues deciding on things... Takes me a month to name a new pet. Imagine what it would be like if I ever had kids. **

**I gave Kiara two options and she chose this one. I had a craving for DeidaraXSasuke. I love this pairing to death, no idea as to why. With the way I am, I get completely arbitrary inspiration, I can be anywhere and doing anything and it hits me like a train. **

**This is what happens when I have numerous series stories going on; I begin to write porn with absolutely no plot. Which means while of course I try to make them as good as any other; I don't overly work hard on putting every amount of effort I have into a freakin' one chapter smut story. **

**I actually **_**really**_** like some dub-con. More than one should. Like seriously I have a problem. **


End file.
